


The Cullen Chronicles

by DecemberBeauty96



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberBeauty96/pseuds/DecemberBeauty96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Cullens were of the opposite gender? How would that change their back-stories? Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it? Oh no they can't, not from us anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cara Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that you are writing a book about the Cullens and you need to know everything about each one of them. One by one they come in and tell you their story. They tell you every secret they have and then some. This is The Cullen Chronicles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female!Carlisle Cullen's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of rape and unplanned pregnancy

 

 

> There are no secrets that time does not reveal. -Jean Racine
> 
>  

_Cara Cullen_  

I was born Caroline Andrea Cullen in 1640s London; even then I went by Cara. I was the second child and only daughter to an Anglican pastor and a mother who died just after I was born. My father led hunts for vampires, witches, and other creatures trying to "rid the world of evil and sin".

As my brother and I got older, so did my father and he was unable to lead the hunts. My brother, Gabriel took over for him. While Gabriel took over Father's duties, Father made it his new task to find me a husband. There were many men in our village that were interested in me because, not to sound vain but, I was one of the prettiest girls in town. Finally, when I was 23, my father found an "appropriate" man for me to marry. However, I did not want to get married. Well, I wanted to be married to someone I loved. One night, while Gabriel was leading one of the hunts, I told my father this and an argument erupted between the two of us. I stormed out of the house, angry, and tried to find Gabriel and his mob. Before I found him, something, or someone, came from behind me and held me close. The body was hard as stone and cold as ice; I automatically knew what had gotten me. Something that my father hated, something that my father and grandfather wanted to rid the world of—vampire.

I know I was going to die so I braced my self for death. That did not come but I wished it had. The pain was blinding. Somehow, through my blazing veins, I managed to crawl into a rotten potato cellar where I stayed for 3 day until the pain diminished. I was horrified at what I had become. I had become what my father despised most. I prayed to god, if there was one for creatures like me, that my father would not hate me. I knew I could not go back home, so I ran. I tried everything I could to commit suicide. I tried to drown—I did not need to breathe. I tried to throw myself off a cliff—it didn't even hurt. Finally, I tried to starve myself. I stayed huddled against a tree for days. A heard of deer ran past me and before I could comprehend what was going on, I had taken down three of them. It was then that I realized that I did not have to be a monster.

After that, I travel around Europe. As I traveled, I decided to study medicine. I had made up my mind that I was going to help people instead of hurting them. When I reached Italy, I met the Volturi: Aria and her sisters Maria and Cay and their husbands. Apparently, they were considered vampire royalty. They taught me all about being a vampire. Even though I disagreed with some of her views, Aria and I became good friends. While I was there, I also met a Hispanic girl, a little older than me, named Elliyah (Aka Elli)* who had the ability to identify what powers others of our kind had. We became best friends; we were almost like sisters.

After we left Italy, we traveled together for a few decades. During that time, we went to Elli's home country of Spain where she met her mate, a Spanish man about our age by the name of Camarón*. The three of us traveled through Africa and into America. Soon after, we broke apart; keeping in touch every couple of weeks.

I became a nurse every chance I got, and that lead me to find my first daughter Elizabeth in Chicago. She was dying of Spanish Influenza and her father begged me to save her; she was only 17. A few years later we were Wisconsin, I found my mate— Eric Platt. He had fallen off a cliff and was thought to be dead but I knew better, so I changed him. A few more years after we married we moved to Rochester, New York, which is where I found my first son, Robert, dying in the street. Two years later, when we moved to Tennessee, I gained another daughter, Emma who is Robert's mate. 15 years later, my newest children found me, Brandon and Jasmine.

In the mid '50s, I decided to go to Medical School and become a doctor. I had been a nurse for 200 years and I thought it was time to move on up. During the turn of the century (2000), we were in Denali with Elli, Camarón, and the three brothers Ty, Ivan, and Kaden; we considered them our extended family, our cousins of sorts. Elizabeth quickly got sick of this living situation, so we moved into our favorite house in our favorite town: Forks, Washington.

Forks was very good for us. Being here allowed us to live almost human like lives. I was welcomed with open arms at the hospital and Eric started and architectural/designing company. The one person that was not doing as well was my physically youngest daughter. My Elizabeth had been alone for so long and it was taking a toll on her. That saddened me. Then enter Benjamin Swan. Oh, that boy changed my Elizabeth, for the better, and for that, I was grateful. Together, they gave the family and I something we would have never thought possible... But I'll let them tell you about that.

Life was good. Life was wonderful. Or should I say the afterlife. There is still one thing that will never change. I have kept one secret for over three centuries. This one secret is a tragic part of my past that I would like to forget but cannot. It is something no one knows, but I will tell you. My father didn't know, my brother didn't know, and 4/5 of my adopted children don't know; Eric and Elizabeth know. I am forever four months pregnant. Four, almost five, months before I was changed, I was attacked and raped. I did not realize it but I had become pregnant. I was devastated; I knew that if my father found out he would kill my baby, simultaneously killing me in the process. I had made plans to run away but the vampire got to me first. I am forever stuck with a small baby bump that will never go away. I am forever stuck with the slight pregnant symptoms and hormones. My heart breaks a little every time I think about it. I never could bring myself to tell the rest of my family; it just hurts too much.

Well that is my life, the good, the bad, and the ugly. I guess it's someone else's turn to talk so I'll send someone in. And who knows maybe talking to you has given me the initiative to my family my secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elliyah: pronounced (El-lee-ah)
> 
> **Camarón: Pronounced  
> (Cam-ron)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next Cullen member's story. I think Alice in boy form is next. These will not go in order.


	2. Brandon Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male!Alice Cullen's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the middle of this chapter is quite sad; mentions of killings in cold blood...

 

> "If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance." -George Bernard Shaw
> 
>  

_ Brandon Cullen _

Nothing. I remember nothing about my human life. I don't even remember the pain of my transformation. When I awoke as a vampire, I didn't know when I was born, I didn't know where I was, I didn't even know my real name. The only name I could remember was Brandon, so I assumed that was my name. Then I had a vision of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Actually, she barely looked old enough to be considered a woman. She still had a childish, girlish look to her face but her eyes told me that she had seen and experienced enough horrific acts to last multiple life times. She had curly, honey blonde hair and deep burgundy eyes that burned with regret. She also had dozens upon dozens of bite marks running up and down her body. I somehow knew that her name was Jasmine Whitlock and she was a few decades older than I was. I also knew she was my soul mate.

The next vision I had was of another beautiful woman (not as beautiful as my Jasmine, but close). She had platinum blonde hair and a caring, gentle smile. This woman was standing with a brunette man, a blond man, and two darker haired girls. Automatically I knew that the blonde woman was Caroline Cullen and this was her family. They only drank the blood of animals.

The final vision I had was of Jasmine and I standing at a wedding altar. Our eyes were gold instead of red and the Cullens were standing with us.

As I came out of my trance like state, I understood what I had to do. I had to find Jasmine and together we would find the Cullens. That would mean we had to feed on animals. I knew that that would be hard to do, so I decided to start feasting on animals on my very first hunt.

After my hunt, I snuck into the nearest town (it was the middle of the night) and found out the date and where I was. It was 1920 and I was in a small town close to Biloxi, Mississippi. I broke into a clothing store and stole a few items to wear, as my clothes were tattered and covered in blood.

While I was in the store, I found a full-length mirror. I didn't remember what I had looked like before being a vampire but my most noticeable feature was the eyes. They were bright, alarming red. I had short, spiky black hair and I was relatively short for a man—about 5'4". 'Hopefully I'm at least taller than my precious Jasmine,' I had thought. My facial features were, as much as it pains my male ego to say it, elfin and delicate, but still masculine enough to not be mistaken for a girl. I had sharp cheek bones and my skin was deadly pale. I was also very skinny with a little muscle. I wondered, in passing, what I looked like before the change. Soon I, made my way back to the forest and started my journey to find my love.

That leads me to my deepest, darkest secret. My family, now, sees me as a happy, hyper, and all around excitable guy. But I haven't always been like that. For 10 years, while I was alone, I lived in shame. No one knows, not even Eliza- and it wasn't easy to keep from her.

While I was trying to find Jasmine and the Cullens, I drank only animal blood. I had never tasted human blood. As I crossed into Illinois trying to get to Pennsylvania, where I knew Jasmine would be, I came to a small town called Edwardsville. A town so small, it only had one bank and 5 other building in it's town square. As I got farther into the woods, I smelled the most amazing thing ever. I didn't realize what I had done until I had finished. I had slaughtered an entire family: the mother, the father, the two young daughters, and even the baby. I could not believe I had done it and I regretted it instantly. I fled from the house and vomited ALL the blood I had in my stomach. I was disgusted. I wallowed in my self-pity and regret for 2 weeks until I decided to continue on my journey. Even now, while I have a loving family and beautiful wife by my side, I am still disgusted at myself.

Now to move to better and happier things, I finally found Jasmine in 1948. The day we met, I had seen her in a vision visiting a crowded diner on some rainy day in Philadelphia. I decided to go to the diner and wait for her. Finally, sometime in the afternoon, she arrived. She must have sensed another vampire in the room, because she came straight over to me.

_'You've kept me waiting a long time.' I had said to her. She looked slightly shocked._

_'I'm sorry, sir.' she said with a southern accent in the most sweetest voice I had ever heard. The rest of our meeting is, literally, history._

We learned everything that we could about each other, among other things *wink wink*, in the 2 years we spent searching for the Cullens. I knew about her time in the wars and she knew the few things that I knew about myself. When we finally found our new family, they were very cautious of us, Jasmine especially. I remember it like yesterday…

* _Flashback*_

_I could smell the scent of other vampires as we approached the Cullen's property._

_'We're getting close.' I told Jasmine and I felt her tense next to me. A wave of anxiety swept over me. 'Calm down. It's going to be just fine.' I told her and winked. 'I've seen it.'_

_We ran faster as we saw the large white house appear in front of us and came to a stop right in front of it. I dropped Jasmine's hand, knowing she wouldn't come any closer just yet, and went up to the door and knocked. Cara answered the door with a cautious smile._

_"Um, hello. May I help you?"_

_"Hello Cara." I looked behind her and saw the others. "And Eric and Robert. How are you all? When are Emma and Eliza due back from hunting? Soon I hope, I can't wait to meet them." They all looked shocked and I smirked inwardly._

_"How-? What-? How-?" Cara stuttered._

_"I can see the future based on decisions. I saw us coming to find you and becoming part of the family. Oh, I'm Brandon by the way and this is my mate Jasmine." Cara stared for a second and then stepped aside and motioned for us to come in. "So, what room can we have?"_

_We got semi acquainted(though I knew pretty much everything about them) and I found which room I wanted. OK so it may have been Eliza's but I knew she wouldn't mind, much. When she and Emma came home and she found all her stuff in the garage, well let's just say that the whole town heard the tantrum she threw._

_*end flashback*_

It took some time, but we all became a family. Jasmine wasn't as easily accepted as I was but soon she, Eliza, and Emma became inseparable. Once I broke threw Rob's shell, we became really close. The strange, yet scary, thing was that I loved fashion and design. I knew what patterns went together and what colors were right. I loved to dress the girl and I helped Eric design houses. Rob always asks if I was gay in my first life, but you never know!

After we left Alaska and moved to Forks, I had a vision of a boy. He was pale with brown hair and eyes. As I got deeper into the vision, I saw that he was standing with his arm around Eliza. Then it flashed to the same boy and me playing an intense game of what looked like Call Of Duty. And finally Eliza and the boy running through a meadow. This time the boys eyes were a bright, newborn red. That was about a month after we moved to Forks.

2 years later, the very same boy from my vision moved to town. And like my vision, the boy, now know as Ben Swan, became my sister's boyfriend and he and I became best friends. Then my sister made the dumbest decision of her life—she left him and made us leave, too. I knew Eliza had been on the fence about leaving, but the straw that broke the camel's back was Ben's birthday party when Jasmine attacked him. I also knew that he wouldn't cope well, with us just leaving him like that; she wouldn't even let me say goodbye. We moved to Ithaca, New York, sans Eliza, and we weren't the same. Everyone was depressed in a way, even Robert. Eliza ran off by herself and we could all see how much that hurt Cara; it reminded her of Eliza's vigilante days.

During those depressing months, I took it upon myself to research my family history. I found out my real name: Michael Alec Brandon; it seems that I only remembered my last name. I also discovered that I had a brother named Cedric and a nephew as well. My family had put me in an asylum because of my visions. The date on my admission forms are the same date on my headstone.

My file that I stole from the department of public records says that I had been administered dozens of rounds of electro-shock therapy and lost my memory from it. Then my head was shaved during a bout of Typhoid Fever; that's why my hair is so spiky, it was starting to grow out when I was changed. I also found a picture of myself when I was admitted. I looked pretty much the same but I looked healthier, maybe a little rounder. I wasn't the anorexic looking kid that I am now; but I looked miserable.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt. Was I really that much of a freak that my own family didn't want me? What if I really am crazy and none of this is real? What if I'm not a vampire and it's not 2013? Why would they put me in an asylum? In a way I'm glad they did it—I have a wonderful new family that loves me and I them, but it's still hard.

After all that, coming to terms with my past, I had the vision of Ben jumping off a cliff and then I couldn't see him anymore. I flew back to Forks, I couldn't, no I wouldn't believe that he was dead. Come to find out he was just… hanging with the dogs so to speak. But Robert (he can be a real asshole sometimes) told Eliza that the love of her life had killed himself and that bitch (literally) Julia Black told her that Charlotte Swan was planning a funeral. I almost died myself when I saw Eliza going to the Volturi. I'm just glad we got there in time.

Just when we thought everything was safe, the newborns showed up. I mean COME ON! Can't we get some piece? And that poor boy Brian; I knew they weren't going to let him live. Stinkin' Volturi…. Anyway, Eliza let me help her plan her wedding and it was amazing. (Thank you very much!) And soon after Ben became a vampire. Then came the surprise even I didn't see it coming… But you don't wan to hear about that. When Jasmine and I went to South America to find Nayeli to witness for us, that, leaving the family in a time of great need, was the hardest thing to do. It about killed both of us. I knew we left them devastated. But it all worked out in the end, right?

So that's my story. It may not be the most romantic, or the saddest. Or, hell, even the most dramatic, but it's mine; it's all the truth. And as for my secret, well if you can't tell family then who can you tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Brandon's name from Alice's real last name (if you didn't get that). Michael Alec Brandon= Mary Alice Brandon


	3. Emma Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female!Emmett Cullen's story

> **_“Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.” ~H. Jackson Brown, Jr._ **

Hi there! My name is Emma, if you didn’t already know that. Emma Josephine McCarty Cullen Hale. I know, it’s a mouthful but that’s me! Where to start… hmm… well I was born in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Yup I’m a southern girl just like Jazzie! Any way, I was the youngest and only girl of 7 children. I know I’m like Ginny Weasley… hehe. Moving on, I was my momma’s baby girl and she didn’t like me doing anything that my brothers did. So of course I did it anyway. I was like the perfect mix of tomboy and girly girl. I loved dressing up and playing with dolls and I also loved hunting and help my brothers chop wood. Half the time I was my mother’s perfect little girl and others I was like my father’s other son.

 I was a cute child with short, straight black hair and green eyes with rosy cheeks and pale skin. As I got older by hair became longer, thicker, and curly. It was a wild mess but it was still stylish. As a teenager, I gained a lot of muscle by helping my brothers with their chores, against my mother’s wishes, but I was still feminine. And then James Carter came along. He was the best looking guy in the whole county and he decided to court me. He was so sweet and my parents loved him. He made me feel special, beautiful. Soon I fell in love with him.

Now, what I am about to tell you, you CANNOT tell Robert. I’ve never told anyone except Eliza, that annoying little mind reader. James and I were engaged. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the town’s annual Fall Festival and there was always a formal in the evening. My mother had made me a beautiful ball gown just for the dance. Anyway, James and I were having the time of our lives twirling around the dance floor like we were the only ones there. As the music stopped, and the dance floor cleared, he pulled me to the middle with everyone watching, and proposed to me. Of course I said yes. The ring was gorgeous. It had been his grandmother’s; I still have it. It’s hidden away in a box in mine and Robert’s bedroom.

The weeks that followed the engagement and lead up to my rebirth were… tense. My mother had fallen ill and we were at the height of the Great Depression; my father had lost his job and my oldest brother was next.  I don’t remember the entire situation that lead up to the bear attack but I remember the key points.

_**Flashback**_

_“Emma! You’re doing it all wrong! You’re supposed to do it like this! Give me that knife!” My mother pushed her way into my spot at the counter, roughly pulling the carrots to her._

_“Momma! You’re supposed to be resting! Go back and sit down! I can do it!” I said exasperatedly._

_“Well apparently you can’t. I’m up now so I’ll do it.” The day pretty much went on like that, me trying to do momma’s chores, and her re-doing her chores. Finally I couldn’t take it anymore._

_“Ok momma, fine! You do it! I’m going for a walk!” I shouted and turned for the door._

_“Emma Jo! Were do you think you’re going? Get back here, right now young lady!”_

_“I’m sorry Momma. I’m just going for a walk. I’ll be back later, Love you!” I ran out the door and into the woods. By the time I looked back, I had gone pretty far, farther than I had wanted, but I kept walking. Soon I came to a clearing and stopped. Then I heard a growl and I turned around. Standing there was a giant grizzly bear. Scared, I backed slowly into the clearing and the bear roared; I screamed. It soon jumped on me and proceeded to maul me half to death. My dressed was ripped, my bones were broken, I was covered in blood, and I knew I was going to die. Then the bear was ripped off of me and I was picked up by Adonis himself. I think I passed out because the next thing I knew I was screaming my ass off while looking into the face of Aphrodite. The pain was terrible; I thought I had died and went to Hell. It was worse than the bear; I_ wished _for the bear. The last thing I heard before I passed out again, besides my own screams, was Aphrodite saying “I’m so sorry”._

_When I woke up I knew everything was different. I saw Adonis and Aphrodite standing over me. The rest is history and like I always say, Hell’s not so bad if you get to keep a god with you._

_**End Flashback**_

So as you can see, my life as a Cullen with Rob hasn’t been so bad, only the way I came to be a Cullen. As much as I miss my biological family sometimes, I’m somewhat glad I met that bear, otherwise I would never have found the wonderful family that I have now. So yeah, not the greatest story in the world but who cares! Now I have to go see if Jazzie and Lizzie wanna go have some fun (you know how boring they can be). Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Good? Bad? Any typos I missed? Shoot me a review and lemme know! (Kudos are welcome too :) )


End file.
